1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for operating an electronic device with a touch panel, and more particularly, to a method for generating multiple windows frames in foregoing electronic device and applications related to the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of mobile communication products, cell phones which can only be used for making phone calls have been gradually replaced by products integrated with more functions in order to meet the requirements of consumers. Among such products, personal digital assistant (PDA) phone integrated with address book, calendar, and different organizer application programs is one of the most favorable products to business people.
Generally speaking, besides being installed with various application programs to accomplish functions like record keeping, event reminding, text input, web browsing, and instant messaging, a PDA phone can also be synchronized with a computer system to update the data stored therein. For example, a PDA phone installed with an operating system developed by Microsoft Corp. can be synchronized with a computer system also installed with an operating system provided by Microsoft Corp., so that data (for example, emails or contacts) in the computer system can be transferred to the PDA phone.
However, as to most existing PDA phones, each time only a single windows frame can be displayed in the screen of a PDA phone. Namely, every time a user can only view the content of a single windows frame. If the user needs to view windows frames containing other related contents, the user has to switch between different windows frames but cannot view two or more windows frames at the same time. Obviously, it is very inconvenient to the user to repeatedly switch between different windows frames and compare the contents of different windows frames.